


Domestic Life

by Plant_Queen



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, they have a family, two cute little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Queen/pseuds/Plant_Queen
Summary: A brief look at Kendra and Bracken's life after they got married and had two, adorable children.





	

Kendra stood inside her kitchen, just in front of the sink, cleaning the dishes left over from the dinner the night before. It was Saturday, just before noon, and it was Kendra’s favorite time to clean, since she could see out the window and into the backyard.

The yard wasn’t huge, but it was well-groomed, courtesy of the fairies, of course. Even with the children’s toys littering the ground and the trampoline that dominated one corner, it was still a beautiful yard. Especially in the summer, as it was right now, with the flowers all blooming and the grass a soft green. The trees provided ample shade, but the sunlight filtered through to create intricate shadows that danced on the ground.

Of course, it wasn’t just the view of the yard at noon that often found Kendra cleaning the kitchen simply so she could look out the window, it was the occupants of the yard. A little girl with shrieked in joy as she dashed across the yard, closely followed by a man who had a deep, melodious laugh. The young child had her father’s silver hair, which was currently tied into two messy pigtails, and her mother’s green eyes.

The little girl laughed as she evaded Bracken, who was playing the role of tickle monster. 

“I’m gonna get you!” Bracken yelled playfully, and Bridgette giggled as she tried to outrun her father. 

“You can’t catch me!” Bridgette shouted as she sprinted across the grass. At five years old, her voice was still high-pitched and squeaky, rather like the fairies that now watched as she tore through the flower beds, though Bridgette was careful to avoid hurting the flowers themselves. 

Kendra smiled softly as Bridgette was scooped up by Bracken, laughing and shrieking the whole time. Her green romper was stained by the grass and dirt, but Kendra didn’t mind at all. She loved watching Bracken play with their children, and Bridgette had a lot of energy to expend running about as he chased her in a game of tag.

“Do you need any help, mom?” A quiet voice interrupted Kendra’s thoughts. She glanced down to see her oldest child watching her.

“No, Adrian, I think I’m all right. Thank you for asking, though.” 

Adrian had Kendra’s brunette hair and Bracken’s silver eyes, which had caused quite a stir when Adrian was born. He was rather quiet, though Kendra supposed anyone was quiet when compared to Bridgette. Adrian was turning eight in just a few months, and had apparently decided that he had reached an age where he needed to start contributing to the daily running of the household, like cleaning the kitchen even though he didn’t know where many of the dishes went. It made Kendra smile to see her little boy acting so grown-up. 

“Is it okay if I go out and play with Bridgette and dad now?”

“Did you finish reading your book? The one about the trolls that your tutor assigned?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Alright, you can go out.” Adrian beamed at Kendra and dashed out the door. Even though he was quiet, he still had the energy of an eight-year-old. 

As Kendra rinsed and dried the dishes she had been washing, she watched her family play. Bracken, Bridgette, and Adrian ran around the yard, laughing the whole time. Once the dishes were done, Kendra went out and stood on the deck.

“Come and play with us, mom!” Bridgette shouted, running to Kendra’s side and tugging insistently on her arm. “We have to defeat the evil dragon and save dad!”

“Well, I think I know a thing or two about defeating evil dragons AND rescuing your father,” Kendra quipped with a smile. Bracken looked up from the makeshift pen that Adrian, who was acting as the dragon, had constructed and smirked at his wife. 

“What’s our plan of attack?” Kendra asked Bridgette, crouching down next to her to whisper plans. 

Bridgette considered the situation for a moment and then drew her cardboard sword.

“You distract the dragon and I’ll sneak around behind and rescue dad.”

“Alright. Ready?”

“Charge!” Bridgette shouted in her squeaky voice. Kendra ran to scoop up Adrian, who dashed away from her, roaring in a dragon-like fashion. 

“You’ll never catch me! Not when I have my secret weapon!” Adrian took out a long feather that he had been hiding behind his back and charged at Kendra, who was baffled at what was happening. Adrian’s intent soon became clear, however, when he began tickling Kendra with the feather plume.

Meanwhile, Bridgette had noticed the tickle attack and came to Kendra’s rescue, with a newly freed Bracken in tow. What happened next could only be described as an all-out tickle war that left the family laying the grass, laughing together. 

After a brief break for lunch, which was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with slices of orange, Bridgette and Adrian went back outside to continue playing. Bracken and Kendra, however, opted to remain inside.

The two were sitting at the kitchen table. It was covered in scratches, dents, and what looked like glitter in one corner, but Kendra didn’t mind. Her kids were a little messy, but so were all kids. She was absentmindedly wiping off the table when she glanced up to see Bracken watching her.

“What?” Kendra asked. 

A smile played about on Bracken’s face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Even after all these years of friendship, dating, and even marriage, Kendra still felt her face warm a little, though she smiled. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.”

Bracken’s smile grew into a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now come help clean up the kitchen.” Kendra tossed the washcloth to Bracken, and it landed in an ungraceful heap on his pants. He yelped a bit.

“Did you just throw a dirty washcloth onto my nice, new pants?” Bracken yelled in faux outrage.

“Sure did,” Kendra said with a smirk. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Bracken’s eyes sparked. “This!”

With a magical speed that still awed Kendra at times, Bracken leaped forward and closed his hands around Kendra’s waist. Before she could react, he had trapped her body between himself and the table. A heartbeat passed, and then Bracken’s lips were descending to catch Kendra’s.

His lips were soft and warm and insistent. Bracken moved slowly, kissing Kendra like only he knew how to do. Kendra’s eyes fluttered shut, and just as the kissing began in earnest, a voice interrupted, breaking Kendra and Bracken apart.

“EEEWWWW! Mom, dad, can’t you go kiss somewhere else?” Bridgette pleaded. Adrian stood just behind his little sister, but he nodded emphatically. 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be outside playing?” Bracken asked. 

“Well we were, but then we wanted to see if you wanted to play Dawn Knights with us,” Bridgette explained. Her older brother nodded again.

“Knights of the Dawn, sweetie. And why don’t you and your brother play by yourselves for right now,” Kendra suggested.

Adrian grabbed Bridgette’s hand and towed her away before she could issue further protest. Kendra and Bracken them go back outside, where the kids immediately staged an elaborate battle that seemed to involve the fairies, swords, and what appeared to be a makeshift hydra head made out of cardboard. Kendra turned to Bracken, who was watching their children with a bemused smile. 

Kendra faced back into the yard, and then leaned to rest her head on Bracken’s shoulder. His arm came up and encircled her waist. The two parents simply enjoyed the quiet moment, watching their kids play in the backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I love hearing feedback from the people who may read this, and it helps me to know what kind of stuff to write in the future based on what you all like. So, really, its a win-win situation for everyone involved!


End file.
